thesoulsocietyfandomcom-20200213-history
Buramu Akuma
Buramu Akuma is the current captaint of the first company in the Gotei 13. His lieutenant is currently unknown. He is one of the most famous captains of the Gotei 13 for his battle against Akujin. Appearance Buramu Akuma is a tall, serious looking man. He has dark, grey eyes and black, straight hair. Buramu Akuma's body structure makes you think he's taller than he actually is, making him intimidating to his subordinates. He wears a classic captain Haori. When entering a bigger battle, he wears custom made armor on his legs and arms, both for protection and harder strikes. Personality He seems like a serious, cold person who never wants to laugh or show his emotions. His few close friends know this isn't true, as he often shows himself to be sympathetic and full of laughter among them. However, outside his small group of friends he seems a person without any emotion at all. He always wants to deliver a perfect job, but he doesn't expect his subordinates to do the same. This gives him the reputation of being arrogant, because he usually comments on their failures as being predictable. His desire for perfection can be explained by his youth in Rukongai: he had to apply three times at the Shinigami Academy before he was accepted. He hates hollows so much, that he also disgusts the Vizards, because they have Hollow powers. He has never mentioned why he hates them so much, but his feelings towards them can be easily spotted by the way he slaughters as much hollows as possible, and that he battles Vizards every time he gets the possibility. He also doesn't like to use his shikai, because he fears to hurt his subordinates and he never uses bankai, unless he is alone, because its power may kill them unintentionally. He also sees most captains of the Gotei 13 as his rivals. Buramu thinks that they all look down on him, so he has dedicated himself to surpassing all of them. His greatest desire is to surpass them all and make it as Captain-commander one day. Buramu's constant desire to improve himself and his talent as a combatant are the main reasons he made such a fast rise in the Gotei 13. Even though he is still young, he has shown that he is among the more skillfull combatants of the captains, and is seen as the one with the potential of becoming the most powerful shinigami of all time. However, he still has a long road to go in terms of leadership and strategy. In short, a deadly warrior, if guided correctly. History As a kid in Rukongai,district Hokutan, he was hated by a lot of people, because he was thought to be responsible for the deaths of numerous souls. This was of course because he couldn't control his vast spiritual power yet. As a result, he forcibly repressed his own power, which resulted in not being accepted to the Shinigami Academy twice. But one day, his village was attacked by a hollow, which he defeated singlehandedly. This impressed the Shinigami's so much, that he was instantly accepted into the Academy. In the Academy however, Buramu showed almost no talent for anything. All of his teachers thought he was never going to able to achieve Shikai and stopped paying attention to him. When Buramu screwed up a technique, no one even bothered to help or correct him, so here his cold personality was born. After realising the fact that no one would support or help him, he started going to the library very often. He even managed to get his hands on books that are normally meant for Captain-class Soul Reapers and through sheer determination and willpower, he managed to learn some really advanced techniques. He also read about Jinzen and other ways of communicating with your Zanpaktou. Within a year, Buramu had mastered Shunpo, Zanjutsu/swordmanship and the powers of his Shikai. He then showed his techniques of by defeating all of his teachers and graduated on the the spot. Buramu joined Sixth company, where he made it as a Seated Officer in no time. There are rumors that he killed the previous 6th company captain, but Buramu Akuma has never commented on this rumor. This made him distance himself even more from his comrades. This made him appear even colder. When he was still a seated officer of Sixth company, he developed his bankai. He used it first in a battle with a Vasto Lorde. Although nobody saw the actual fight, it was clear that the battle had been fierce because of the massive destruction in the area. Because the previous captain, Fujibayashi Hotaru, revealed herself as a Vizard, he immediately demanded that she should be relieved of her duties as a captain. It is known that Buramu Akuma was never fond of her, since he thought of her being weak and incompetent. However, he really started to hate her after she appeared to be a Vizard. Even though she remained loyal to the Soul Society, Buramu hates her and vowed to destroy her whenever he gets the opportunity. Plot Buramu stayed on the sideline for a long time, but appeared for the first time when he followed Kito and Amaterasu, who were on their way to Aoshi, an ennemy Quincy. They were being pressured by him when he activated his Letzt Still, as Amaterasu lost an arm. Buramu arrived a moment later and decided to battle him on his own. He succeeded in fighting with only his shikai for some time, and he could have taken care of him on his own. But because they were on enemy ground, Kito and Buramu combined their powers and completely destroyed Aoshi in a devastating combination attack in Bankai mode. Kito later revealed that he knew all about Buramu's bankai because he had security bugs all over Soul Society. After the battle, Buramu went off to hone his skills, as he is convinced that he needed to become exceptionally strong, since Akujin's army includes dozens of creatures at captain level. After undergoing training, Buramu has attained ultimate physical power. He shows his new powers of against 6 Vizards, including his brothers. He swiftly kills them, without even giving them a chance to unleash their shikai/Resurreccion. After the battle, Buramu reveals that his incredible growth rate is because he used his bankai on himself. During the captain meeting the next day they are suddenly attacked by Akujin and his minions. Most of the captains are quickly knocked out, except for Buramu, Kito and Amaterasu. Buramu leaves Akujin to the other two captains to help the Quincy defeat the Vasto Lordes. After a short battle, the Quincies are thrown back and are too injured to battle. But the Vasto Lordes are also defeated, so Buramu leaves to aid the rest in their battle against Akujin. When he arrives, Kito is being pressured but Buramu manages to save his life and put a crack in Akujins blade. He succeeds in severely wounding Akujin several times, but he keeps regenerating. When Buramu is knocked to the ground, he asks Kito to get everyone away from them and fire a Sky Quake attack at them when he unleashes his ultimate technique. After some more battling, Buramu is heavily wounded and allows Akujin to stab him. He then grabs Akujin and unleashes his Kurassha Tengoku to destroy both of them. However, Akujin can only be destroyed completely if Kito fires his Sky Quake attack, before Buramu no longer has the strength to continue his technique. Buramu then reveals he actually does care about everyone and even smiles. Buramu attacks Akujin with renewed strength and shows enough power to pressure Akujin. But because of Akujins regenarative abilities, Buramu can't finish him of on his own. Buramu then allows Akujin to stab him, grabs Akujin and uses his ultimate technique, Kurassha Tengoku, and weakens Akujin greatly. Buramu resolves to die with Akujin and prays that Kito uses his Sky Quake to destroy Akujin for good. Buramu manages to hold Akujin for some time, until Kito unleashes his true Zanpaktou. Kito then saves him and destroys Akujin with his new attack. Although many people idolize Kito for destroying Akujin, few actually now that if it wasn't for Buramu, Akujin wouldn't have been weakened enough to be destroyed by Kito. After his recovery, Buramu has a match with Kito and after many years, he finally makes his dream come true and becomes captain of 1st company. He would later aid Kito, Ayumi, and Amaterasu in battling the Vizards taking down three Vizards with relative ease. Powers and Abilities Master swordmanship specialist: '''Buramu Akuma is an extremely potent swordmaster, able to lethally and precisely strike his opponent without any effort. Due to his great strength, few ennemies can even block his destructive attacks. Combined with his enormous speed, Buramu is arguably the greatest swordmaster in the history of Soul Society. His style is to strike his opponent with a few hard hits to pressure them and force them to leave an opening. He then kills his opponent with a single strike. '''Shunpo master: He is second to none when it comes to speed, and his Shunpo mastery enhances this even more. Buramu Akuma is probably one of the most proficient users of the flash step in the history of soul society. Although he always loses in terms of pure speed to Katsu Kaminaga, his agility while using Shunpo is probably a tad better. This allows him maneuver better and gives his opponent the impression that he is being attacked from all sides. Kido expert: he is able to use some Kido under level 90 without incantation. Although he doesn't use it that much and despite the fact that it isn't his strongest side, he can time his attacks perfectly, thus completely surprising his opponent. Master Hakuda combatant: although he prefers to use his Zanpaktou, Buramu Akuma is feared for his strong, fast punches and kicks. It is rumored that he once took out 20 hollows with a single punch, as the punch was so fast, it created a vacuum wave that obliterated all in its path. Because of this impressive speed, combined with his enormous strength, he is second to none when it comes to a fistfight. Great Spiritual Power: as an experienced captain, he has vast resources of spiritual power. He has yet to show his full power, as he tends to finish his battle in less than 3 attacks. He also constantly surpresses most of his power, because his Reiatsu has the same effect as his zanpaktou on less powerful soul reapers. Immense Strength: Buramu Akuma has an impressive control over every muscle, which allows him to exploit his already monstrous strength even more. Although his muscles aren't as strong as some of the other captains, due to this unique control, Buramu can use his power better, easier and more effectively. It is said that if he would ever become angry, all of Soul Society will tremble. After his special training, this has increased even more, to unimaginable heights. Immense Speed: As one of the fastest shinigami in the history of Soul Society, Buramu Akuma outspeeds most shinigami, even if they use shunpo and he isn't. He often has races with Katsu Kaminaga, as he sees him as his ultimate rival when it comes to speed and Shunpo. His speed has also increased drastically due to his special training. Immense Durability: Although he is rarily wounded, due to his impressive strength and spiritual power, it is clear that he can take almost any attack. Even when he had his legs crushed by Aoshi, who used Sprenger, he still succeeded in pulling of one of his most powerful attacks, almost completely annihalating Aoshi Calculated combatant: Even in the most fiery battles, Buramu Akuma displays an almost terrifying logic and quick mind. It is a running joke in Soul Society that he is planning what to wear next week while fighting. Zanpakuto 'Mitsudo Funsai (Crushing Density''): in its sealed form, it is a simple blade with a slightly longer handle than average, in a black sheathe. *'Shikai': it's activation command is 'Bring down the heavens, Mitsudo Funai '. When released, it still looks like a regular katana, with a longer, thicker and broader blade. '''Shikai Special Ability: '''it is able to increase or decrease its own density and that of the objects it hits, thus increasing and decreasing its weight and durability. When Buramu swings the blade, he decreases its density to be faster, and he increases the density when he hits, so the power of the hit increases drastically. Also, when it hits, Buramu decreases the density of the opponent's weapon, so that it easily breaks and makes it even harder for the opponent to block. *'Bankai:'' 'Tengoku Mitsudo Funai (Heavenly Crushing Density):' Buramu's sword remains the same, except that it has become even sharper because of the pressure it emits. It is also unbreakable because of this. The only thing that changed, is a faint, black aura that seems to be around both Buramu and the Zanpaktou. Bankai Special Ability: 'Now he can increase the density of the sky around himself. Weaker opponents will be crushed by this. Others will have their speed, agility and mobility decreased drastically. Buramu himself doesn't experience these effects himself, affording himself with a formidable advantage. *'Shirudo (pressure shield): Buramu denses all particles around him to form a nearly impenetrable shield. He can also use it for offense by slamming into his opponent. Buramu can choose wheter he makes it a solid one or if he wishes to disperse the enemy's attack, he can make the particles move around him at great speed. *'Atsuryoku (pressure sword):' Buramu lengthens his sword by using particles around him to slash his opponent from a distance. This technique can lengthen his sword to 300 meters. He can also make the particles move constantly at high speed to get a chainsaw effect. It can also be used to cut through an enemy's attack. *'Kurassha jigoku (Hellish Crusher):' Buramu Akuma's most painful technique. The target is closed in by the denser particles, until it is completely crushed. At first, the victim will find his movements restricted by the Bankai's power. But as time goes by, the particles will become denser and denser, until the opponent can no longer move. Then the body is completely crushed in a matter of seconds. The entire process takes about five minutes. If Buramu has to battle multiple opponents, he can still do it in seven minutes. It takes some time to prepare, but when it's ready, there's no escaping it. This technique can be used against multiple opponents at once, although it takes longer to kill. Buramu Akuma has never showed this technique to anyone. *'Kurassha tengoku (Heavenly Crusher):' Buramu Akuma's ultimate technique. After using this, he can't use his powers for several hours. He used it once during a battle against several arrancars and vizards, leaving an enormous gap in the ground afterwards, several kilometers in diameter. He was facing dozens of opponents at that time, but not a single piece of their bodies was left. He can't use it if there are any allies anywhere near him, because they would be annihalated as well. The technique is in fact the densening and growing of all particles around Buramu, within 1,5 miles. However, this technique also crushes him, although he is more resistant to it. Relationships Kito Kurama: Buramu's greatest rival. Although he would never admit it, Buramu views Kito as his closest friend. In terms of battle style, they are completely different: Buramu has the greatest physical strength/stamina and is better in terms of Zanjutsu. Kito however is very powerful with Kido and Hakuda in which he surpasses Buramu. Their teamwork is especially great, since their battle styles are so different. Hasegawa Ayumi: Buramu went through the Academy with her. Although they argue every time they see each other, Buramu and Ayumi respect each other and are good friends. Ayumi is probably the closest friend to Buramu. Trivia *Buramu Akuma was the first captain of the 6th company who isn't from the noble Kuchiki clan. Quotes *"Each human defines the quality of the things around him. The quality does not define itself. We all posess the same qualities, the only thing that difers is the level. But the moment you can truly define yourself, is the moment you abandon all regret, despair and doubt." *"It's difficult to live when it's easy. We were built to meet challenges, overcome difficulties and conquer obstacles. No, it's easier, when things get difficult. Our best qualities come out, if you're lucky. If not, your worst... But luck is a part of skill, so never blame fate or destiny. Defy destiny and question your own existence." *(to a vasto lorde) "Well, it seems it's my lucky day. My subordinates are far away from here, so I can finally use this in battle... BAN-KAI!" *"I'll tell you my special power... it's pure awesomeness!!" Category:Shinigami Category:Captain